La soeur caché
by Natasha D'Istankoy
Summary: 2 ans après la guerre contre Ginjo. Tous va bien dans la famille Kurosaki ou pas. Les sœurs Kurosaki ont bien grandit elles ont maintenant 17 ans. Ichigo à enfin demander en mariage Rukia, la ce déroule un dîner familiale où il y'aura certaines révélations. Personnages principaux : L'O.C, Ichigo, Rukia, Karin, Yuzu, Toshiro Personnages secondaires : Le reste
1. Introduction

Prologue :

La sœur cachée

2 ans sont passés depuis la bataille contre Ginjô. Dans la famille Kurosaki tout va pour le mieux, ou peut-être pas. Un dîner familial a été prévu dans l'antre des Kurosaki pour célébrer l'union d'Ichigo et Rukia.

-Dans la chambre de celui-ci trente minutes avant le repas-

-Ichigo qui est cette personne **spéciale** qui va venir pour le dîner ? , demande Rukia

-Un membre de la famille, qui n'est pas venu depuis un moment. A cause de plusieurs différent. Répond-il

-Bien, je suis impatiente de la rencontrer _cette_ _ **personne**_ _m'intrigue vraiment_ –sourit-elle 

Pendant ce temps non loin de la maison des Kurosaki, une jeune femme portant un jean bleu pastel, un débardeur blanc moulant bien ses formes, une veste marron et des escarpins, se baladait avec deux gardes du corps et les mains remplie de cadeaux pour sa future belle-sœur et pour ses petites sœurs de 17 ans. Arrivée à la maison, elle sonne à la porte.

-J'arrive, s'écrit une voix

-Bonsoir est-ce bien toujours la maison Kurosaki ? , demande la jeune femme

-Bonsoir, bien sûr je me présente Rukia Kuchiki, se présente-elle

-Je me nomme Aoi Kurosaki ravie de faire votre connaissance ! s'exclame-elle.


	2. Chapter 1

« Pardon, Kurosaki ? C'est peut-être une cousine. Vous êtes la cousine d'Ichigo ?

-Non ce n'est pas ma cousine, Rukia, intervient Ichigo. Je vais enfin tout mettre au clair.

-Ichigo, tu ne me présentes pas ta fiancée ?, demande impatiemment la jeune femme sur le seuil de la porte.

-Bonsoir Aoi. Euh... Oui. Rukia, ma fiancée et Aoi, ma sœur jumelle. Ça fait bizarre de la revoir après tant d'années, elle a beaucoup changé. »

Rukia stupéfaite n'ose plus prononcer un mot.

«Je vois par l'attitude de Rukia que tu as toujours honte de moi, je remarque que rien n'a changé aussi ! Remarque-t-elle avec un rictus méprisant.

-Aoi-chan, cri Yuzu les larmes aux yeux,

-C'est quoi tout ce chahut ? , hurle Karin en descendant les marches rapidement, Aoi, s'exclame-t-elle visiblement choquée. Aoi-chan, tu m'as manqué !

-Ne t'inquiète pas Karin, je suis là. J'ai dû partir un moment à cause de quelques soucis dans la famille et j'ai dû régler quelques affaires, murmure-t-elle avec un pincement au cœur. Elles ont bien grandi. »

Aoi a eu ses pouvoirs de shinigami a 11 ans, qui ont évolué en peu de temps. Elle a obtenu le shikai et le bankai.

« AOI, hurle Isshin qui avait entendu le bruit de l'étage du bas, il ouvre grand les bras pour lui donner un gros câlin digne de lui.

-PAPA , s'extasie Aoi en ouvrant aussi les bras pour répondre à son étreinte.

-Je rêve où elle a presque la même attitude que lui, dit Rukia en se reprenant.

-Elle a toujours eu le même comportement que Papa, bien que ce fût la seule avec maman qui aime les câlins de Papa, lui répond-il en pouffant légèrement. Aoi, qui sont ces hommes ? demande-t-il.

-Mes gardes du corps, lui répond-elle d'une voix sèche. C'est bon, vous pouvez y aller. Je vous biperais si j'ai des petits soucis, dit-elle aux grands hommes costauds sur sa droite.

-Elle est célèbre à ce point, pense Ichigo. »

Alors qu'Aoi allait rentrer dans le salon, cinq hollows arrivent en centre-ville, Aoi les détectent rapidement et réfléchit à une excuse pour pouvoir s'éclipser.

« Les filles, j'arrive. J'ai laissé ma voiture allumée, improvise-t-elle

\- Vas y, répondent Isshin, Karin et Yuzu

-Elle a senti les hollows arrivés. Est-elle une shinigami comme son frère ? Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir, réfléchit intérieurement Rukia en montant dans la chambre d'Ichigo avec celui-ci. Ils se transforment tous les deux, puis sautent par la fenêtre.»

Du côté d'Aoi, elle réfléchissait pour pouvoir arriver vite sans se faire repérer.

« Bon je dois aller tuer ses hollows. Je me cache derrière un buisson puis je sors de mon corps en avalant un mod-soul. Je lui demande de rester ici sans rien faire puis je pars tuer ces hollows.»

Arrivée en centre-ville, elle recherche l'abominable monstre du regard, en cette nuit sans lune, ce qui n'avantageait pas sa visibilité.

« Un shinigami, je vais me régaler..., rugit le monstre derrière elle

-N'en soit pas si sûr, siffle-t-elle en se retournant et en l'achevant.»

Après avoir achevé tous ces monstres sanguinaires sans être essoufflée. Elle s'apprêtait à retrouver son corps, quand un tintement aigu l'a fait se retourner tellement vite, qu'elle manque de s'en rompre le cou.

Rukia, Ichigo, Toshiro, Renji, Rangiku, Ikkaku et Yumichika arrivent comme un seul homme derrière Aoi et les cadavres des hollows.

« Qui êtes-vous ? , demande-il dans la pénombre. Quand la jeune femme se retourna le capitaine reprit son air indifférent et demande d'une voix grave, Aoi-sensei que faites-vous ici ?

-Aoi depuis quand es-tu shinigami et Toshiro d'où tu l'as connait ? , s'agace Ichigo.

-Je vais répondre aux questions. A la soul society, je suis la sensei de tous les capitaines et Capitaines Hitsugaya, je suis là pour des affaires familiale, répond-elle calmement.

-Quelles affaires familiales ? , demande-il. Sans vouloir être indiscret bien sûr, dit-il rapidement.

-C'est ma sœur jumelle, répond-il à sa place, en soupirant.

\- Pardon, s'exclame tout le monde sauf Rukia, Ichigo et la concernée.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'une femme aussi belle puisse être ta sœur Ichigo, dit Renji avec un sourire enjôleur.

-Merci Abarai-fukutaicho, mais il a raison, je suis sa sœur, d'une minute son ainée et bien sûr Ichigo est mon frère jumeau, dit-elle en les détaillants chacun, à la vue d'une certaine personne, elle s'écrie puis saute dans les bras de celle-ci. Rangiku !

-Aoi ! Pourquoi es-tu partie si longtemps, tu nous as manqués !, s'exclame celle-ci.»

Elle reprit son air neutre en se dégageant de l'étreinte, puis siffle. On voit de loin son mod-soul courir avec des sacs pleins les mains. Elle rentre dans son corps puis s'adresse à la future mariée.

« Je voulais t'offrir ça, pour vos fiançailles, dit-elle en lui tendant un sac blanc avec des reflets argent.

-Merci beaucoup, s'écrit-elle stupéfaite devant le bijou devant elle, c'est un pendentif en diamant en forme de chappy avec une chaine en argent véritable.

-Oh, ce n'est rien, je suis contente que ça te plaises, dit-elle gêné. Tiens ce sont pour les filles, le rose pour Yuzu et le noir pour Karin. Excuse-moi, je dois y aller j'ai un rendez-vous important demain matin et je ne pourrais pas dîner avec vous ce soir, au plaisir de t'avoir rencontré, dit-elle poliment.

-Attends, s'écrit Ichigo en lui attrapant l'avant-bras.

-Je te prie de me lâcher, j'ai, de loin, envie de faire un scandale, siffle-t-elle entre ses dents et en reprenant son bras. On ne peut pas changer le passé. Ce qui est fait est fait. Je suis partie comme tu l'as voulu, murmure-t-elle froidement.

-Je suis désolé, murmure-il.

Aoi l'ignore et monte dans sa voiture, que ses gardes du corps avaient ramené en l'entendant siffler.

« -Quelle belle voiture elle a, s'écrit Yumichika stupéfait.

-Je suis désolé que vous ayez assisté à ça, nous avons un différend qui n'est pas prêt d'être réglé, dit-il embarrassé.

-Ce n'est pas grave, peux-tu au moins nous expliquer ? , demande-elle avec un sourire encouragent

-Bien, mais pas ici, venez chez moi.»

Arrivé dans la chambre de celui-ci, chacun s'installe, Toshiro se met contre le mur à côté du placard, Rangiku et Rukia s'assoient dans des poufs par terre et le reste sur le lit.

« Cela c'était passé i ans et demi, je n'avais pas encore rencontré Rukia. Aoi était très populaire dans son lycée, elle sortait avec beaucoup de garçons, rentrait tard, je n'arrivais plus à supporter ça. Je lui ai demandé de se calmer, mais elle ne comprenait pas et j'ai craqué et lui ai demandais de partir. Puis elle a pris ses affaires et elle est partie. Mais j'ai regretté, j'ai voulu qu'elle revienne mais je ne l'ai plus retrouvé alors je me suis dit qu'elle avait quitté le pays, dit-il d'un coup, il reprend son souffle.

-Continue, encourage Rukia.

-Elle a commencé à poser pour des magazines, fait des concours de beauté, d'ailleurs elle a en a gagné beaucoup, et donc je ne lui ai plus parlé jusqu'à aujourd'hui, finit-il. »

On aurait pu entendre une mouche volé...


	3. Chapter 2

« Dîtes Capitaine Hitsugaya pouvez-vous me dire comment vous connaissiez Aoi ?, questionne posément Ichigo. »

Abasourdis, tout le monde le regarder avec des yeux ronds. C'était la première fois qu'il montrait un signe de respect pour le Capitaine Hitsugaya.

« Eh bien euh... le Professeur Aoi est la professeure de tous les capitaines, le capitaine-commandant inclus, malgré son jeune âge sa puissance est si forte qu'elle peut facilement prendre dessus sur le capitaine-commandant. Le gotei 13 sauf le capitaine-commandant l'ont rencontré très récemment.

-Quoi...quoi ma sœur battre le vieux Yama-jii, impossible, balbutie Ichigo, sidéré

-Hé... oui mais c'est plutôt confidentiel je ne peux vous en dire plus, chuchote-t-il un mince sourire au lèvre. Il se retourne pour sortir de la chambre d'Ichigo et lance un faible « À plus » mais alors qu'il allait sortir on l'interpella encore.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas comme sa ?, s'intéresse Ichigo

-Je vais...Non mais de quoi je me mêle, sa ne vous concerne pas, crie-t-il embarrassé »

Rukia et Rangiku ayant comprit, commencèrent à pouffer de l'embarras du capitaine.

« Capitaine saluez-la de ma part, taquine Rangiku en lui envoyant un clin d'œil.

\- Matsumoto, hurle-t-il pour réponse »

Rukia et Rangiku n'y tenant plus éclatèrent de rire, jusqu'à en avoir mal au côte.

« Bah qu'est ce que vous avez à rire comme ça, demande Ichigo avec une tête de petit chien ahuri

-Tu crois qu'elles ont développés une maladie qui touche que les femmes ?, s'inquiète Renji »

-Vous êtes vraiment aveugle, s'esclaffe-t-elle encore. Elle se retourne vers Rangiku et lui demande :

« Que dirais-tu d'aller dans les bains du soir ?

-Avec plaisir, sourit-elle.

Elles s'apprêtaient à partir quand Ichigo l'arrête avec un petit sourire coquin:

« Je peux vous accompagner ?

-Abruti, ne bouge pas d'ici, taquine-t-elle, tu risques de te perdre !

-Bien bien... mais attend tu as oublié de me donner quelque chose, tenta-t-il de dire pour ne pas la laisser partir.

\- Au revoir mon chéri, dit-elle en lui baisant doucement la joue.

-Bye bye, murmure-t-il un sourire rêveur aux lèvres.

-Tu es pitoyable, crache Renji un sourire moqueur scotché au visage.

Un peu plus loin, Toshiro était en train de courir vers une destination précise.

J'ai pus courir comme j'ai pus, on devait se rejoindre au terrain de foot. À enfin j'y suis, je crois que je suis en avance.

« Tu es en retard, lance une voix inconnue.

-Excuse- moi Karin des problèmes en cours de route, marmonne-t-il essoufflé.

-Tu aurais pu me dire que mon frère et toi aviez une "réunion ",raille-t-elle, Alors qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ? »

Je ne l'avais pas remarquer mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle avec sa belle robe corail d'été, Karin a tellement changer au fil des années, heureusement elle joue toujours au foot :

« -Pourquoi me fixes-tu ?, souffle-t-elle.

-Désolé... tu es ravissante, prononce-t-il pas le moins du monde embarrassé.

-Merci, murmure-t-elle gêné du compliment.

-Je t'en prie !, il prie une inspiration et demande d'une traite, est-ce que tu veux bien dîner avec moi ?

\- Oui, s'écrie-t-elle, mais d'abord j'ai une surprise pour toi, suis-moi !

-Je te suis, dit-il perplexe. »

Elle lui prit la main et se mit en tête de la marche.

Sa main est si douce, si rougir faisait parti de mes expressions faciales je le ferai, mais qu'est ce que vous voulez que je vous dises, je l'aime... On est enfin arrivés. C'est le lieu où on s'est aperçues pour la première fois:

« Nous sommes arrivés à temps, s'essouffle-t-elle.

-Pour ?, s'informe-t-il

-Les feux d'artifices, s'extasie-t-elle au moment même où ils sortaient.

-Magnifique, souffle-t-il en lui reprenant sa main.

-Que fais-tu... ?, bredouille-t-elle »

Elle n'a même pas eu le temps de dire un mot de plus que leur lèvres se sellèrent en un chaste baiser, au début Karin stupéfaite ne bougea pas d'un muscle quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne réponde au baiser pour le rendre plus passionné. En manque d'air, ils se séparèrent à contre cœur.

« Karin, je t'aime, s'exclame-t-il tout fière

-Toshiro... je crois que je t'aime aussi, répond-elle tout aussi joyeuse.

-Karin... euh, elle le fit taire en l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

-Ne dit rien pour le moment, supplie-t-elle alors qu'elle lui mordait sa lèvre inférieur.

-Et...et ton frère, l'interroge Toshiro quelque peu décontenancé par son avidité et son désir.

-Mon frère on ne s'en préoccupe pas pour le moment, je serai bientôt majeure, il n'as le droit de me dire quoi faire, rétorque-t-elle, tu veux me raccompagner ?

-Bien sûr, consent-il.

Ils marchent en se tenant la main et se jetant des coups d'œil amoureux, quelques minutes après ils arrivèrent au seuil de la porte.

« Je dois y aller, je viens te chercher demain à 19 heures, il allait sortir quand Karin le retient en lui prenant son avant-bras.

-Je veux un bisou, exige-t-elle

-Qu'un seul bisou ?, demande-t-il moqueusement, bon si tu veux, il lui embrasse la joue et finit par sa bouche où il lui dépose un baiser timide mais rempli de l'amour qu'il pouvait lui porter, Au revoir ! »

Pendant que Karin et Toshiro ce déclare, Aoi se morfonde chez elle.

J'ai failli a ma mission je n'aurai pas dû trop les approcher, maintenant je dois contacter Genryusai.

La machine de télécommunication relier au Seireitei s'active en faisait un plus épouvantable.

« Bonsoir Capitaine Genryusai, dit-elle d'une voix où sa nervosité n'était pas perceptible.

-Bonsoir Professeur Aoi, répond-il d'une manière autoritaire.

-J'ai manquer à ce que vous m'aviez demander, le capitaine Hitsugaya ma reconnue et Ichigo lui a sûrement dit que j'étais sa sœur, affirme-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

-Bien... Je vous prie de venir immédiatement à la Soul Society, nous dirons la semaine prochaine à touts les capitaines qui vous êtes vraiment, se résolut-il.

-Sa ne vous dérange pas que je vienne dans une semaine, demain nous sommes Lundi et je recommence le travail, je ne pourrais me libérer que Samedi prochain.

-Oui, sans aucun soucis, vous pouviez continuez le deuxième plan dans ce cas, mais avant tout, comment vous sentez-vous ?, s'inquiet-il

-Ne vous inquiété point, je me porte bien, rétorque-t-elle calmement.

-Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée Professeur, dit-il.

-Merci, à vous aussi Capitaine, remercia-t-elle poliment.

La machine de télécommunication s'éteignit dans une chanson d'enfant dans son berceau. Distraitement, elle prit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

« Bonsoir Papa je viendrais demain pour le déjeuner, sa ne te dérange pas ?

-Bien sur que non ma fille, nous t'attendrons avec impatience !, s'exclame-t-il joyeusement.

-Merci Papa, à demain, murmure-t-elle. Fatiguée et lasse, elle s'endormit sans même se changer.

Dans un lieu lointain, des têtes inconnues conversaient sur de fâcheux sujets.

« Eh bien, eh bien, je vois que Mademoiselle Aoi Kurosaki fera bientôt parti de notre clan, ricane une voix

-Espérons-le, répond une autre. »


End file.
